I'm Sorry
by Amanda Carlsson
Summary: One shot of Jack and Kate a few days after the happenings of SOS.


AN: My first fan fic in all theways possible. I have no BETA reader or anything, this is a fresh puppy, so pls be gentle. Otherwise I hope you'll enjoy this one-shot.

---------------------------

It had been two days since she and Jack had brought back an unconscious Michael to camp. Two days since she had spoken with him, since _he_ had spoken those words to her. Words that made her feel, something, she couldn't name it since she'd never felt this way before. _He wasn't sorry..._

"Mind if I join you?" Kate was abruptly torn from her thoughts as Jack walked up behind her. She looked up at him, slightly embarrassed of the thoughts she'd been contemplating just few seconds earlier. She looked down quickly, focusing her eyes on where her feet would have been, hadn't it been for the wet sand that covered them.  
"Not at all." she responded slowly, weighing the words as she said them. She tensed slightly, scared of what would come next.  
Jack nodded and came to a halt beside her. He lifted his right leg behind his back to pull off his shoe, some sand followed and fell against Kate's left side, she was surprised that the sensation of the sand brushing against her skin made her shiver. 'What's happening to me?' she thought.  
Jack's other shoe followed suit and soon they both stood gazing out at the calm endlessness of blue in front of them.  
"How you been Jack?" Kate asked suddenly but calmly, squinting from the bright sun that hit her eyes as she looked up at him again. She found Jack smiling down at her.  
"Good, well you know how it is" he replied as he looked back out to the ocean following the waves with his eyes as they slowly rolled up on shore, bringing sand with them as they rolled back out, covering their sinking feet further, "always something to do, somewhere to be." he pauses for a few seconds. "It's nice to just _be_." He smiles back down at her. Kate feels her stomach flip and can't help but return the smile.  
"It's good you take some time off, for yourself." Kate looks back to the ocean.  
Jack continues to look at her, still with a smile on his face. He takes in the beauty that is Kate standing in front of him in the light afternoon breeze before he answers "I don't mind your company." Kate feels her stomach flip again. She feels her muscles tense up but only for a second, the warmness in his voice makes her relax. 'He's doing it again' she tells herself, 'How? All he does is speak but it makes me feel so safe none the less.'  
They both just stand there for a while, Kate still has her eyes set at the ocean but Jack is still looking down at her. She feels his gaze upon her like the sun warming her face, she slowly looks up at him. "I'm sorry." The smile on Jack's face fades... He dreaded that she would be. He curses himself for moving to fast. 'I know I shouldn't have said that!' He starts to restlessly look around, shifting his feet in the sand as if getting ready to leave. "Eh... maybe I shouldn't have..." Kate lays a hand on his arm, stopping him from running like she had.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't honest earlier." Jack's eyes once more fall on her. He looks at her puzzled. A small smile plays on Kate's face. "Well, truth is I'm _not_ sorry."  
Now it is Jack's stomach that flips 'What does she mean? Is she just toying with me? Is she sorry or not? And if so, what is she sorry for?' He doesn't know what to think, what to do nor what to say, '_Should_ I say something?' but Kate's voice snaps him out of his chain of thought, not allowing him to dwell on them long enough to come up with an answer.  
"I'm not sorry..." Her grip on his arm tightens slightly. She's not sure how to continue 'God, what if I should just leave it, not tell him. Tings have been perfectly fine before, they can be again...' she inhales slowly 'But do I really want things to be the way they used to? Could I go on knowing that I may have let the moment slip pass me?' Kate closes her eyes and inhales again, 'I need to know for sure, and I need to know now.'  
"I'm not sorry that I kissed you." There, she had said it, fast and hopefully pain free, like when you rip off a band-aid, now it would either bear or break. Kate opens her eyes again to meet Jack's staring back at her. 'What was that expression on his face? Did he still feel the same way? Had he meant it to start with?' Doubt started to fill Kate but they continued to stare into each others eyes, trying to read all the emotions that flashed over the others face. Kate's gaze faltered after a few moment, feeling utterly exposed she let her hand drop from his strong arm to her side, along with her eyes.  
Jack thought quickly. He reached his hand out to her chin and lifted it so that their eyes made contact ones again. He smiled at her. A strand of her chocolate brown hair was dancing in the wind and he reached out his other hand to tuck it behind her ear. He let his hand rest on her face and cup her cheek. He could feel her blush beneath his touch. Kate shuddered slightly, but returned his smile. Jack could see the feeling of relief wash over her entire body and a single tear that found it's way down Kate's sun-kissed cheek, Jack was there with his thumb, stroking it away.  
He felt her shift as she moved forward, towards him. Kate planted her hands on Jack's broad chest, he was now moving as well. As they got closer her hands traced small patterns up his chest and came to rest on his shoulders.  
Jack's right hand that had supported her chin moment earlier had now made its way down to the small of her back, and was now drawing her closer to him. His other hand that had whipped away that single rebellious tear was tangled in her messy hair.  
He leaned down to her, but instead of kissing her he shifted his head slightly to her right side, the hand he had tangled in her hair went down her side, stroking her arm, leaving goosebumps as it went. He breathed her in, sampling her sent, he found a faint trace of something sweet, vanilla? As he exhaled warm air escaped his lungs and on to her neck. This sent shivers down Kate's body, it shuck her to her core. She could feel her knees buckle but she managed to stay on her feet.  
"I'm glad to hear." he whispered, his nose stroke her ear as he lifted his head back to take in her face, the face that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Kate had her eyes closed, lips open and she breathed through her mouth, needing as much oxygen as possible with the slow breathing she had taken on. She opened her eyes and the intensity in them sent jolts through Jack's body as they found his, he could see love, desire, passion and all at once it drew him in even deeper. The next second his lips was upon hers, tasting her sweetness. The contact was electric. Both had to sustain themselves from falling to the ground. Passion ripped through their bodies, making it hard to breath, but they didn't care. Kate opened her mouth to him and he drew her closer if even possible. They where standing with their legs entwined, hips to hips, chest to chest, their arms tightly around the other but never resting on place for too long, exploring the other, mapping every curve, muscle, scar and feature of the person in their arms. Jack's tongue was caressing Kate's, tracing her warm and wet corners of her mouth and vice verse, taking everything in at ones but feeling like everything wasn't enough.  
The sun was setting and the breeze continued to tug at Kate's brown locks and Jack's light shirt but they were oblivious to all this, the world, as they were lost in each other, all they knew, all they wanted, cared about, was each other.

---------------------------

pls r&r ;)


End file.
